An exterior insulation system is structured in the order of concrete walls, an adhesive mortar, an insulating material, a protective mortar, and a finishing material. Among these components, the adhesive mortar and the protective mortar, which are an exterior insulation mortar, play a key role in maintaining the durability of the exterior insulation system.
The currently used exterior insulation mortars in the exterior insulation system generally employ a cement-based mortar, which is known to be highly influenced by temperature and humidity on the construction. Since the application temperature range of such exterior insulation mortar is approximately 4 to 35° C., the exterior insulation mortars have many limitations at a temperature below zero in winter. For example, the construction of mortar is impossible in the sub-zero temperature condition of the winter season due to freezing of water in the exterior insulation mortar.
However, in the current domestic construction, it is required to construct the exterior insulation system at the temperature of below zero, which lowers in quality of the exterior insulation system and causes various defects.
The related prior publication, Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1073843 (published on Oct. 14, 2011), discloses a method for insulation of an outer wall of building using aqueous soft foam.